Just One Of Those Days
by KuroiNekoKitto
Summary: 1x2! Duo has a huge headache and things happen. 2nd fic up so don't kill me if you don't like it. R&R please


Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or the G-boys. It's all for my own amusement and for anyone else who enjoys it.

Notes: Duo's POV

Warnings: Shounen-ai

* * *

Another day, another headache. After a while of listening to the sound of fingers hitting computer keys, it starts to get to you. We've been in this safe house for 6 freaking months and nothing has come up. But still, he insists on staying on that damned computer all day. I swear, a gun could be pointed at his head and he still wouldn't move from that spot. Mister perfect soldier, always ready for a mission. But for some odd reason, I find it very appealing.

TAP, TAP, TICK, TICK

Damn! I can't take it anymore. I stand up from my spot and walk over to him as he continues the horrible tapping. I feel the sudden urge to slam his precious laptop closed, crushing every one of his slender fingers. He doesn't notice me right next to him. I could see the screen perfectly; catching a glimpse of some files he had open. He's looking at some pictures... He owns pictures? I take a better look and notice that they're of me. Why would he be interested in pictures of me? Finally, he turns, seeing me and quickly closes his laptop. Standing up, he glares at me. It doesn't have much effect since I've seen it so many times before.

"What were you doing?" I ask wanting to know what he was doing to make my presence so startling. He said nothing but disconnected his computer and walked out of the room as if I had not been talking to him. By now I'm fed up with all his crap. He ignores me when I try to make any conversation with him. Though he does listen to me, he never responds. He acts as if I don't exist. He tries to stay as far away from me as possible. This time he was going to answer me and he wasn't going anywhere until he did. I walk out after him, my headache getting worse. Catching up with him in the hall, I grab him, forcing him to turn and face me.

"I asked you what you were doing," I hold him in place so he can't get away.

"None of your business," He states flatly, glaring at me for all that I'm worth.

"BULLSHIT!!! Those were MY pictures and I want to fucking know why YOU were looking at them," My headache has gotten worse than it has ever been before and I feel myself tearing. He tries to get out of my grasp but fails miserably. No way in hell was I letting him off that easy. I push him against the wall and ask him again.

"What were you doing with my pictures?" He was about to answer me when an awfully cheerful Quatre opens the door and announces his arrival with a big, "Hey guys! We're back."

Letting Heero drop, I put on my joker mask and cheerfully welcome him and the other two pilots.

"Hey Quat! Did ya get me anything?" My headache still there but I try to hide it. Quatre smiles at me sweetly and nods his head. As he goes through his bags, I notice Wufie looking at me.

"What Wu-man? Got something on my face?" He merely stares at me for a few seconds then waves his hand, shaking his head and dismissing the subject. Quatre emerges from the bags on the table with a little plushy toy in his hands.

"I though it was cute, so I got it for you. Hope you like it," He smiles at me with a glint of hope and expectance as he hands it to me. I take a look at the small black plushy cat. It was cute. The large gray eyes and short stubby tail had made it more adorable.

"I love it Quat!" I gave him a hug and received a death glare from Trowa. I detach myself from my best friend, hoping that later I won't get my ass kicked. Still curious as to why my pictures were being viewed by a certain 'perfect soldier' I venture back down the hallway, which Heero had ingeniously decided to vacate. As I reach my room at the end of the hall, I grab the knob and turn it. It's locked. What the hell?!?! Locking me out of my own room, who does he think he is? I slam my fist against the flimsy wooden door three times and wait. I hear a soft click, indicating it was no longer locked.

Entering the room, I had found myself in total darkness. I walk in leaving the door open behind me. I cautiously look around for signs of movement but see that there is no one around. When I reach the foot of my bed, the door slowly squeaks closed by the Wing pilot.

I could feel him coming closer to me. From my out lash earlier I wouldn't doubt him in attempting to kill me. I chose not to turn around, not wanting to see his face if this was my last living moment. He slowly reaches out to me in the darkness, and to my surprise he puts his hand on my shoulder. It slides down to my hip. I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Duo." He sounds odd, as if it wasn't him talking. There was too much emotion in his voice for it to actually be him. I have never heard him this way.

Screw not seeing my death, I'm not going to let him take me down without a fight. Turning quickly, I knock his hand off my hip and push him away. I stumble back and can feel the bed frame hit the back of my knee. Noticing that I can't back up anymore, I put my hand out in front of me to try to stop him from coming any closer. Suddenly, he pushes me back and I land on the bed. He climbs on top of me and pins my arms above me. Dropping the plushy doll, I struggle to get free but can not.

"What the fuck do you think you're-" I was cut off as someone entered the room. It was Quatre.

"Duo, Wufie wants to..." He's shocked. Looking at us with his mouth agape. He starts to blush furiously and turns around, heading back out the door. "Gomen, I didn't mean to walk in on you two," He starts to walk away quickly, closing the door behind him. Why was he leaving?!?! Heero's trying to kill me!

"QUATRE!!!" I yelled after him but he was already gone and I'm sure he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. Holding both of my hands with one of his own, Heero uses his other hand to cover my mouth. My head pounding, I can't get my thoughts straight. For some reason, as he held my arms above my head and I looked into his eyes, I saw something I've never seen before. The expression on his face was not one of angry or fury. When Heero Yuy wanted you dead, you'd be dead within seconds. My heart started to race, but not in fear of being harmed anymore. I could feel his lower body against my stomach. If I wasn't in one of the shitiest moods right now, I'd be really turned on.

"Duo, I just want you to listen to me." I stare at him, ready for anything he was going to say.

"Over the past few months I've been feeling something I've never felt before. It seems that I only get this feeling when I'm with you."

Are you kidding me? Is he really about to say what I think he's about to say? This has got to be my headache making things wonky.

"Well, I'm not sure Duo… But I've done a lot of research and I think I may be in love with you," He waits for me to register what he just said before taking his hands away from my mouth and hands He looks at me expectantly. I couldn't help but stare at him, in shock. I noticed how he had been paying more attention to me recently. He would look at me when no one was around, when he thought I didn't notice. But I did notice and I had fought so many urges to just tell him that I loved him, wanted him... Needed him.

After staring at him blankly for a few more seconds, I start to laugh hysterically. He looks at me with confusion and hurt shown clearly in his eyes. My headache had left the minute he confessed.

"You mean to tell me that you've been waiting all these months to tell me that you love me?"

He blushes and gives a small nod. Putting my hands on both sided of his face, I look into his intense blue eyes. I lean forward, brushing my lip against his. Our first kiss, the kiss we will never forget.

~OWARI~


End file.
